


Origin Story

by MaigreyMorianna



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Chris Evans Internal Dialogue like whoa, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Sebastian Stan Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set during filming for Captain America: the Winter Soldier, Specifically the Cleveland bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaigreyMorianna/pseuds/MaigreyMorianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris screws up. Sebastian is understanding. Sex happens. I am not good at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know these people. I don’t know anyone who knows these people. I have no idea what they get up to in their private lives.
> 
> I wrote this for a couple of reasons: 1) together these two are hotter than the surface of the sun. 2) Steve and Bucky broke my heart in Winter Soldier and then broke ALL OF MY FEELS in Civil War and since Marvel won’t be addressing that to my satisfaction for many movies yet, if ever (the fuckers), this is a happy, shiny way for me to be okay with all that. Because? Ow.
> 
> Did I mention they’re so, so hot? Good, I thought I did. Also? ffs, nobody link this shit to the actors. Thank you.
> 
> One final note: of course they are having safe sex. It’s just that part is #offcamera

Chris was asleep, well, mostly; a sudden summer storm had defied the weathercaster’s predictions and shown up anyway, and since they were working outside on the bridge fight they had to wait for the rain to stop.

They’d all been told to take a break and go back to their trailers, hoping to wait out the weather. Supposedly it would blow over within an hour or two, which would mean finishing the scenes at the ass-end of the fucking afternoon. But they were working in the middle of the city and that meant taking advantage of every moment available so the city could go back to normal and folks could get on with their jobs and their lives.

No matter how fucking hot he was. Jesus.

He’d been drifting off nicely, his air conditioning set to as low as he could get it, a small circular fan aimed at his feet and a second larger one on a bookshelf behind him, aimed down at his head. He’d just started dreaming when his phone chirped at him, the ringtone one of the PA’s assigned to him for this shoot. He sat up and scrubbed at his face for a second, then answered, “Yeah, tell ‘em I’ll be right there.” He hoped Josh didn’t hear the groan he couldn’t quite smother.

“Chris, it’s okay, you’re done for the day. The rain stopped, for now anyway, but the weather guys say there’s going to be lightning around for the next few hours, and production would rather deal with an extra day than explain to Feige how they lost Cap to a stray strike. So you’re good, dude, you’re not due back until call tomorrow.”

“Umm, okay, uh, so yeah, thanks.” Coherence, totally a thing he’d read about somewhere. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. I’m gonna go back to the hotel and crash. Probably in my tub, after I fill it with ice. All the ice in the hotel, if they’ll let me.”

Josh chuckled, “You might have to fight Seb for some of it. They were peeling him out of his costume when I walked through looking for you. I swear you could see actual steam rising off his body.”

Chris swallowed hard (thanks for nothing, Josh), asked instead, “So, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yep, Cap, have a good evening.”

“You too.” Chris said and hung up. Then dropped his head into his hand and let himself consider, just for a minute, being able to peel Sebastian out of his clothing. Heat up that body for reasons that had nothing to do with fucking fight scenes in the middle of a fucking heat wave. He’d wanted Sebastian from almost the first time they’d been introduced. Had flirted with him, laughed with him, and had, for a week or two, thought his interest was returned. Sebastian had flirted back, and Chris thought he had caught him staring at his mouth once or twice.

But then he’d noticed that Sebastian flirted with everyone: men, women, and the occasional inanimate object. So he’d dialed his expectations back, mostly, instead made a friend. One he wanted to call ‘friend’ for longer than the publicity tour, whether or not they ever worked together again.

They hadn’t seen each other as much as Chris had hoped after the first film. But they’d both been working, so that was that. Mostly Chris would email Sebastian stuff about his family and random shit going on in his life. Once or twice some really embarrassing gushing over Joss not long after they met. Sebastian texted weird shit he found on the internet. Totally random “On This Day in History” info drops. And way too many cat videos. So many. But it worked out.They kept in touch.

Sebastian was interested in _everything_ and would text about things he noticed on his sets, the book he was reading. The latest show he’d watched on the Science Channel. When they’d first started training together for this movie he’d talked about renaissance chemistry for two and a half hours one night and it had been fascinating. Chris had ordered the book Sebastian was talking about the next day. He was always so fucking happy if he could get you to share in his enthusiasm; Sebastian had literally danced around the hotel room when he saw that book on Chris’s nightstand a few nights later.   

He said it was a result of his childhood, of not having many choices, of not having the freedom to just read a fucking comic book, to talk freely about things. Of his mother telling him when he was very young that he needed to be careful what he said, who he said it to. And why. Of seeing what happened to the parents of his friends who hadn’t been so careful. Of his best friend, who had disappeared, along with his entire family, when Sebastian was seven. The guards who had lurked around every corner for weeks afterward. The fear his mother had tried so hard to hide. He hadn’t told anyone but Chris about that, waiting until they were alone, and yeah, pretty far gone from exhaustion and scotch. Anthony and Scarlett had left an hour or two earlier citing early calls the next day, and Chris had offered to get out of Sebastian’s hair, but Sebastian had smiled at him from under his lashes and shook the bottle at him and sure, he’d said he’d stay until they finished it off. They both had the next day off, so what the hell.

Chris had been leaning on pillows wedged up between the headboard of Sebastian’s bed and the nightstand (because, to be honest, it was either that or fall completely over), and Sebastian had been lying horizontally over the end of the bed. His arms were wrapped around a pillow, with shadows so dark in his eyes by the time he stopped talking that Chris hadn’t thought, had just shoved himself upright and leaned down, determined to do something, although hell if he knew what, to try and chase the darkness back. But he had been very drunk and by the time he made it upright and then down to where Sebastian was Sebastian’s eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed down to the quiet of sleep.

Chris smiled at him, touched his head briefly, long dark strands sifting through his fingers.  He made his unsteady way out, grateful he only had to make it two doors down the hall to his room. He’d fallen face down on his bed as soon as he got in, then straight off to sleep, still in his clothes, his fingers ghosting over the bed spread, remembering the feel of inky silk. And then jerked off for the better part of an hour the next afternoon, teasing himself, taking it slowly, not letting himself hurry, because he wouldn’t hurry if he had Sebastian in his bed, wouldn’t stop until he had him quivering from his hands, his cock, his mouth.

Chris let the memory slide through him, warm and silky. He felt his cock twitch its interest so he tugged his tee-shirt up, giving himself room. What the hell. Not like he had anywhere to be. He circled his nipples, fingers ghosting down to his belly, slipping under his waistband and back up again. He shuddered hard, then tipped his head back so the fan hit him more directly, the cold air crisp on his nipples.

A sudden clap of thunder, followed almost immediately by one so loud he felt it in his _teeth,_ startled him back to reality, and he sat up. “Right, Evans, hotel.” There was definitely another hour’s worth of Sebastian-centered fantasy in his immediate future, and it would go so much better if he was behind a door that half of production didn’t have a key to. Especially since wardrobe would be coming by at some point to pick up his clothing so it would be ready again tomorrow. He needed to get out of here, and maybe he’d get back in time for some quality napping. He was always tired these days, they all were. Yeah, that sounded like a plan: quality nap time and quality fantasy time. All in all not the worst possible end to his day. Chris stifled a yawn and got up, ready to get back to his hotel and start in on his evening.

Well, fuck. All of a sudden rain was pouring down in sheets. That’ll be fun to drive in, Chris thought. Oh well, as his mom had always told him, he wasn’t sugar, wasn’t gonna melt. He changed into shorts and a ratty tee-shirt, grabbed his phone and stuffed it into his duffle, zipped everything up against the rain and headed to the door. Opened it, and found Sebastian, hand raised to knock.

“Oh, thank god, you’re here.”

Chris backed away from the door and Sebastian took a step up, then paused, head tipped to the side, “I should have asked first, man. Do you mind if I come in? My car is all the way on the other side and I always feel like such a pretentious twit if I ask someone to do something like that for me. So I’m walking over here and then, BOOM. I'd go back, but my trailer is almost as far away as my car is now, only in the other direction. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it’s raining a-fucking-gain and I’m starting to get pretty wet.”

“Get your ass in before you drown.”

Sebastian smiled and bounced up the stairs. Then Chris actually looked at him; dude was fucking drenched already. He had on a thin pair of linen pants and an even thinner tank, about all he had room for under his costume. Normally they were just decent enough for him to slouch around in without anyone feeling weird about it. Normally. Wow, were they see-through right now. Chris saw him going into or coming out of his costume almost every day, in wardrobe or makeup, but he’d never seen him looking like this, the shit so transparent that he might as well be naked. Except this was almost better because the fabric clung tight, made him look fucking chiseled out of marble.

Shit. He so didn’t need his brain to go right back there again. Not with Sebastian standing three feet away, glaring out at the weather like it was doing this just to spite him. But damn was it hard to look away. Chris felt the back of his neck warming; lusty appreciation of Sebastian’s leather clad ass was one thing, staring at your co-star in clothing so tight and wet that you could see, _fuck me_ , could see the thin line of dark hairs leading from just below Sebastian’s bellybutton to his oh my god stop staring--

Chris felt his ears burning as he shifted his eyes to non-creepazoid areas. His face, there it is, just look at his face. Jesus. He was not a jackass. It should not be so difficult to avoid groping the guy with his eyes. And yet.

“So, want to drink awful beer and talk shit about our castmates while we wait for this to stop?”

“...Chris?”

Chris blinked back into the world outside of his headspace and found Sebastian staring at him, backing toward the door, “ _Evans_. Seriously. If you’ve got plans, just say so. I’m not gonna be pissed, for shit’s sake.”

“No, no plans. Seriously.” No plans that I can talk about anyway. “Can you believe this fucking weather?”

“I’d be happy about the afternoon off, if we didn’t have to do it all over again tomorrow, in even more humidity. I don’t know about you, but this shit is pissing me right the fuck off. Works out for the character though.” Sebastian grinned with the sudden nerdish glee of a theater kid, “‘For now, these hot days, is the mad blood stirring.’ But I still fucking hate it.”

Well, Chris wasn’t going to argue about that. The day before during the last take of the day when they’d been out there jumping around and sweating for the better part of ten hours, Sebastian’s expression had been terrifying. I mean actor, sure, but even so. Jesus. It still made him shudder. And if he was being honest, turned him on a little. Okay, a lot. Then again, there was very little about Sebastian that didn’t turn him on.

And he’d lost track of the conversation again somewhere, because Sebastian was frowning at him now, an annoyed line between his brows. Chris waved his hand, “Sorry, sorry, I was trying to decide if Marvel would recast me if I called in sick tomorrow.”

“Nah, they’d just send me, Mackie, and Scarlett out to finish out our bits. Then you and I would still have the rest of the knife fight to do day after, when it’s actually supposed to be five degrees hotter, if you can believe it. So no, Evans, you won’t be calling in, because fuck Marvel, I will _personally_ fuck your shit up if you’re not out there as soon as it’s light tomorrow.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Chris barked, then cracked up at Sebastian who was glaring for all he was worth. “Seriously, you know you’re not nearly as scary when you’re leaking water all over my carpet, right?”

“Don’t change the subject, Evans. Besides, I’m not that wet,” he added, flapping his arms around, totally making Chris’s point for him when water flew everywhere.

“Jesus. Stop. What are you doing, you maniac?” Chris frisbied a towel at him, snickering when it unfolded mid-flight and landed on top of Sebastian’s head, covering his face. Ignoring the sputtering noises Chris dug into his dresser and came up with a tee in much better shape than the one he was wearing, and another pair of shorts. He put those on the table and found another towel to toss Sebastian’s way. Which he caught with his left hand while his right tossed the very wet one back, hitting Chris right in the face.

“And let that be a lesson to you,” Sebastian smirked.

“Fine, fine, you win,” Chris smiled, wiping his face off. He looked up to see Sebastian peeling his shirt off, body arched, rivulets of water running down his arms, streaming over the muscles of his chest. Chris swallowed hard, licked his lips, and wondered exactly how hard Sebastian would hit him if he offered to crawl over there and lick him dry. Might be worth it. Then his brain kicked in again, and he remembered he was in the running for douche of the year if he didn’t chill. He jerked his eyes back up north, and perfect. This time Sebastian had caught him staring right at his cock, practically drooling, no two ways about it.

Well, _shit_. He dropped his head into his hand, and stammered out, “I’m sorry, Sebastian. I really am. You don’t deserve to be treated that way.” He could feel his face burning, while he stood there and tried to think of something he could say to make it better. His pulse was hammering in his ears, so he didn’t hear Sebastian walk over to him. Just felt an insistent hand tugging on his chin, lifting his face up.

Sebastian didn’t look angry, just rolled his eyes at him and said, soft and fond, “It’s okay, Chris. We’re human, yanno? And I’m pretty sure I’d have noticed by now if you were a creep on the regular. Now get your ass over to your fridge. I know there’s beer left, unless you’ve somehow managed to drink a truly spectacular amount since yesterday.”

Chris wanted to ask him if he was sure, apologize again, explain that he didn’t usually sexually harass his castmates, his nerves screaming at him to do _something_ , but instead he turned around, took a deep breath and held it while he counted to ten, then did as he was told. Once he was rooting in the fridge, hiding his still too hot face in the cool air, he murmured, “thank you” softly. Just to be on the safe side he waited to turn around. And then kept waiting. He wondered how long would be enough, then stopped wondering when he got hit in the ass with Sebastian’s wet clothes.   

Okay then, they were going to be alright. Probably. He turned around and handed Sebastian his beer, popping the top off of his with his thumb. They weren’t great by any stretch of the imagination, ultra low carb, but they were good enough at the end of a hot day.

Sebastian was sprawled out on his couch, in exactly the same position Chris had been in earlier. Chris started for the chair, but Sebastian raised his feet and Chris sat on the end of the couch, barely getting settled before Sebastian’s bare feet landed in his lap. Chris felt even more tension bleed out at the familiar position. He’d been Sebastian’s footrest almost from the beginning, another thing that Sebastian seemed to share with him alone, and something feathery and soft uncoiled in his chest, knowing that he hadn’t broken this.

Before he could worry about what to say, Sebastian asked him about the choreography for part of the fight the next day and they spent the next thirty minutes talking over work. They really didn’t get much input about the staging of their fight scenes, for all of the obvious and very valid reasons, but they both felt better if they could talk it over the night before, try and lock in their minds the dance of their emotions as well as the steps of the choreography.

The rain stopped about the same time they finished their beers. Sebastian stood, pulled Chris to his feet and ordered him to give him a ride to his car. Chris shoved him, but grabbed his keys and they headed to his car. Sebastian got out of Chris’s vehicle, then leaned back in and asked, “Hey, you got plans later?” Chris shook his head, so Sebastian said, “Great, I’ll come over around eight and we can go grab something to eat, okay? I’ll make some calls, see what everyone else is up to.”

And with that he was gone, his smile big and honest as he dropped into his car and drove off.  Chris had to sit in his car for a minute or two, and let all of the emotion from the past hour shudder through him. Then he threw his car into gear and followed Sebastian off to the hotel.

In the shower he took himself in hand and jerked off, hard and fast and nothing like what he wanted. But it didn’t seem right to use this afternoon’s images, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to see anything else. So he blanked his mind, concentrating on physical sensations alone.

And when he was done he wished he hadn’t bothered. His mind was still twitchy as fuck, skittering away from all the things he didn’t want to think about. But at least his skin didn’t feel too tight anymore, and he supposed that was an improvement. He tossed his towel in the corner, set the alarm on his phone for an hour and slid under the sheets for a short nap.

Later, awake and restless, he dug through his stuff and found a book that looked interesting enough. But that didn’t work, his brain buzzing over what happened in his trailer, why staring today was so much worse than all his other covert staring (because he looked literally naked, Evans, you ass), what he wanted to do to Sebastian once he actually was naked in Chris’s presence and the cognitive dissonance therein.  So he shoved some crap out of the way and started walking bits of choreography instead. Two steps forward, then three left, arm up and over, two backward, and duck. This seemed to help, so he kept at it, going slow and careful. Despite going slowly he still managed to get a little sweaty, so at 7:40 he hopped back into the shower and rinsed off. He pulled on underwear then grabbed his phone, thinking he’d text Sebastian and make sure casual would work for wherever he wanted to go. It was Sebastian’s turn to pick the place, and yeah, usually jeans and boots worked just fine for the places he picked out, but every so often Sebastian liked to shake things up.

Before he could do that, though, there was a knock at his door. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and threw them on, then walked over and opened his door, expecting someone from production. Instead, Sebastian was standing there in a loose tee and baggy pants, shopping bag in his left hand, motioning him back from the door.

Chris backed away, letting him in. “It’s still too fucking hot to go anywhere, Evans, so we’re staying in. Everyone else will just have to fend for themselves tonight. That okay with you?”

Honestly? That was fine with Chris. Twitchy brain and all. He loved his castmates. Mackie was one of the best people ever, in any universe. He was the new kid on the block, but it already felt like he’d been there since the beginning. Scarlett was fun, always, even if she was so fucking gorgeous in person that he still went a little tongue-tied around her sometimes. The production crew was full of people he enjoyed hanging out with. And he wouldn't miss a single one of them tonight. Not if he had Sebastian with him.

Chris still wasn’t thinking about the kaleidoscope of feelings Sebastian could pull out of him, seemingly without trying. There was no point in thinking about things out of the realm of possibility. He could just about imagine that he and Sebastian could find a way to make hooking up on set work for them. On the other hand, trying to imagine a ‘relationship’? In their business? Jesus. It was just easier to pretend it was all physical. God knew there was no end to the things Chris wanted to do with and for Sebastian. He’d never actually made a list, but it had been a near thing more than once.

Since they’d been in Ohio he hadn’t had Sebastian to himself nearly enough. Time alone together was fucking fantastic. He grinned at Sebastian and bowed him into the room, all exaggerated showy gestures. Sebastian rolled his eyes at him, but Chris saw him smiling, small and pleased. Sebastian walked over to the minibar and grabbed out a half-empty bottle of vodka from his bag, and shoved it in the ice bucket. Then he rooted around in the junk on one of the tables Chris shoved out of the way earlier until he found a room service menu and flicked that at Chris.

Later, after they’d finished eating - and at this point, Chris was pretty sure he never wanted to eat chicken again, but at least it had been good chicken, so there was that - Sebastian grabbed the vodka and poured them both two fingers worth, then dropped in ice cubes. “To no more chicken, ever again,” he intoned, and he and Chris laughed and clinked their glasses together.

An hour later they were both perched up against the headboard, their second drinks mostly gone. Theoretically they were playing Borderlands 2 but neither one of them was really paying attention and they both kept dying. Sebastian kept talking about the book he was reading, and Chris was still a little too unsettled from everything that happened that afternoon and trying _really_ hard not to notice just how close Sebastian was sitting, how Sebastian’s right leg had splayed out and was a solid line of muscle and heat pressed up against his left thigh. They'd always been physically comfortable like this, so he was determined to act like nothing had changed because apparently, nothing had changed, so yeah. Good. He was good, they were good, it was all good--

And it was completely quiet all of a sudden. Sebastian had paused the game at some point, and god, Chris wished he knew how long ago that happened. Finally, it was all too much. Fuck it. He was going to come clean with Sebastian, just as soon as he could, yanno, actually speak. Maybe not everything, his brain freaked out at him, but sure, some.

Sebastian knew he was hot as fuck, right? And brilliant. And so kind. And who wouldn’t want to hit that? Maybe even throw some bullshit about character bleed in there somewhere if it looked like he was completely fucked. Because they’d talked about it before, just how fucking gone Steve was over Bucky. So yeah, that could help. Probably. He scrubbed his hand back and forth over his hair and pulled in a deep breath, ready to open his mouth. But before he got anything out, Sebastian reached over and tugged the controller out of his hand. Then he moved his body the rest of the way over, dropping his head onto Chris’s shoulder. Sebastian’s left hand slid onto Chris’s chest, his fingers tracing small circles, and lightning forked through Chris’s body, nailing him in place.

“It’s not just you, Chris.” Soft, like he knew how close Chris was to the edge, Sebastian said, “I meant to say something a week or two ago, once I was sure we both still-- ”

Chris had always been sure that the whole “time stopped” bullshit was just that, bullshit, but holy god, time just stopped. When it snapped back, Sebastian was still talking and Chris’s heart was hammering out of his chest so he knew he was still alive, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t dreaming. He had no idea what to do next, and he was always pretty fucking smooth in his dreams, so yeah, probably not a dream.

Apparently he wasn’t even gone too long, because Sebastian was saying, “...going to say something this afternoon after--well, after, but you looked so completely freaked out I thought you might like a break before things, ah, maybe got intense again. And honestly, I wanted you behind a door I could lock when we had this talk. Just in case you wanted to, you know, um--”

Sebastian’s words seemed to run out in a rush. Chris felt him tense up all along his side like he was ready to move back to where he had been a minute ago, take it all back, laugh this off if he needed to, when not even a minute ago he'd been relaxed, his breath ghosting warm over Chris’s skin. And that broke Chris out of his inertia, that even now Sebastian was not completely sure, so he slid his hand under Sebastian’s chin and tipped his head up, leaning over to brush their lips together. Sebastian sighed against his mouth and relaxed again, a soft hum of contentment rumbling through his chest. His lips moved softly under Chris’s, not pushing, letting Chris come the rest of the way on his own terms.

Chris kissed him slow and unhurried for a minute or two, learning his taste, the way Sebastian shivered when Chris ran his hand up the side of his face and into his hair. Sebastian groaned into his mouth and Chris felt the tingle all the way down to his toes. He broke apart on a shuddering breath, then leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Sebastian’s. Let himself have a moment for all the feeling stuttering through his body and mind to sync itself into some sort of manageable order.

Once he was both calmer and the very last thing from calm, and fuck him if that combo wasn’t _fantastic_ , Chris hopped up off the bed, looked back and grinned at Sebastian, trying to put every bit of how amazing he felt into it. “I’ll be right back, just getting the door.” He grabbed the “Do Not Disturb” sign and hung it outside, then locked the deadbolt and the latch. Made sure his phone was turned off and plugged in. He looked back and Sebastian smiled up at him from under his lashes, slow and filthy.

Chris walked back over to the bed, tugging off his top as he went. Sebastian was on the side of the bed, sitting back on his heels. His hair was in his face, he’d caught his lower lip between his teeth, his cheeks were flushed, and Chris thought he could probably come from this image alone. Chris had to get his hands into Sebastian’s hair; his fantasy life had leveled right the hell up when Chris first saw him looking like this. He reached out for Sebastian and he came eagerly, threading one hand into Chris’s hair, the other slid over Chris’s chest, tracing between his ribs.

This kiss was nothing like the first. Sebastian surged up, hot against his mouth, licking his lips open; his tongue pushed in, swiping back and forth like fire, burning away everything that wasn’t right here, right now. Sebastian nipped at his lower lip, the sting sharp and bright. Chris felt it curl down into his body, into heat and want and need and all of it, everything he’d missed out on for too long. Sebastian tasted like the first day of fall, crisp and sweet, and Chris wanted to lick every part of him. Sebastian’s mouth was busy and wet behind Chris’s ear and Chris groaned, “Wanted this, wanted you, since forever.”

Sebastian smiled against his skin then leaned back long enough to yank his shirt over his head. He was right back at Chris’s mouth again, his hands skittered over Chris’s body, slid under his sweats, ran restlessly over his ass. Chris wanted more, wanted, _god_ , wanted Sebastian to fuck him.

Chris wrapped both arms around Sebastian and pulled him up tight against his body, snugged him up close, fit their bodies together. Chris pushed his thigh between Sebastian’s legs, rolled his hips up at the same time as his hand on Sebastian’s ass shoved him forward. He couldn’t help the shattered noise that came out of his mouth, would feel embarrassed by it, but Sebastian fucking whined, high and strained like he couldn’t get enough air, and it was the sexiest sound Chris had ever heard. Chris shoved his hips at Sebastian, unable to stop himself, rutting fast and hard. Sebastian matched him, thrust for thrust, groan for breathless groan. For long heated moments, all he saw were the bright sparks of need firing off behind his eyes, all he knew was the pleasure coiling up from his belly.

Sebastian broke them out of it. “Off,” he demanded, grabbing at the waistband of Chris’s sweats. Chris grinned and pushed Sebastian’s shoulders back and he went easily, landing gracefully on the bed. He fell into Sebastian’s eyes; they’d gone midnight blue, sparkling with desire and wicked glee, and Chris very much wanted to live right here forever, on the trembling edge between want and have.

Chris shucked everything off as quickly as he could, then leaned over to mouth his way down Sebastian’s chest. Hands at Sebastian’s waist he grabbed his pants, pulling them lower. Stopping right before he freed Sebastian’s cock, Chris licked up the groove of muscle and tendon he’d exposed, then moved to the other side and did the same thing. Sebastian’s skin was fire hot under his hands, soft skin gliding over solid muscle, and he felt like everything that Chris had ever wanted. He sucked on Sebastian’s skin, using his teeth, just this side of dangerous, just this side of leaving evidence for the wardrobe people to see, then Chris pulled back to lick over to the other side.

Sebastian growled that he didn’t care about marks down there, “ _Jesus fuck_ , get on with it.”

Chris ignored him, ignored his own body, because god, he wanted it all right now and if he didn’t watch himself this would all be over way too soon. Sebastian tried reaching for his own pants but Chris nipped hard at his hipbone, knocking his hands away.

Sebastian was rock hard now. His hips rocked against Chris’s hold, his hands snatched at Chris’s hair, a constant stream of words escaped under his breath, “‘s fucking not fair, nothing to grab, jesus, Chris, touch me, you fucker.”

He could do that. Chris yanked Sebastian’s pants all the way off. His cock arched up, eager and thick, and Chris felt his mouth watering. He leaned down and lightly rubbed his face back and forth, burying his nose in musky curls, breathing in Sebastian’s scent, and Sebastian nearly levitated off the mattress.

“Chris, I swear to god if you don’t-” Sebastian was talking non-stop now; pleading, threatening, promising things that would melt Chris’s brain if he paid attention, and Chris never wanted it to stop. But he wanted other things more.

“What was it you wanted again?” he murmured. Smiling at the indignant sound Sebastian made, Chris licked up the line between his balls then all the way up to the tip of his cock. Once there he opened his mouth and pulled it in, sliding all the way down, relaxing his throat, swallowing until his nose brushed up against dusky curls. Sebastian very nearly screamed, a punch of sound abruptly cut off. Chris looked up to see Sebastian staring at him, his fist up by his mouth, his teeth set into his index finger. His eyes were wide and stunned, and Chris felt pride coil warm and pleased with itself in his belly. He stayed there a minute, letting them both adjust, then pulled off and licked around the head, sliding the foreskin back and forth with his lips. He slipped his tongue inside, swirled it carefully around, pushing gently into the slit, savoring the taste of it, the strangled moans Sebastian couldn’t seem to hold in, the way his hips vibrated under Chris’s hands.

Chris lost himself to it for long minutes. He bobbed up and down, his tongue traced the large vein, swirled over the head, fully exposed now, then back down. Over and over again, Chris slid up and down, drinking in the sounds, the smells, the taste of it. Finally, Chris pulled off, rubbing a soothing hand over Sebastian’s flank when he complained. Loudly. Sebastian couldn’t seem to help himself, his hips thrusting towards Chris, blindly seeking. Chris murmured, “Easy, Seb, I’ve got you.” And Sebastian must have believed him. He settled back against the sheets, but his entire body was still taut and quivering. Chris pressed a kiss to his thigh, then lowered his head and nuzzled under Sebastian’s balls, licking down to his hole and then back again. Ignoring the sounds Sebastian was making again (and who knew Seb was so loud in bed?) he slid his tongue into Sebastian, then pulled back and licked up to his balls again. Everything was hot and electric and intense and Chris let it flow through himself, wanting to take it all in, then send it right back to Sebastian, an intoxicating exchange of energy.

He reached blindly for the drawer on his nightstand with his right hand, slapping his hand at it until he found the drawer pull and could get the fucking thing open. He fumbled around, knocking the useless crap the hotel stuffed into their drawers out of the way (like, who even used an actual phone book anymore?) then finally found the lube. Flipping the cap he coated his fingers, both hands because they were going to be sweaty and gross by the time they were done anyway. Holding the base of Sebastian’s cock with one hand, Chris swallowed Sebastian back down; at the same time he slipped a finger all the way inside, fast, but entirely welcome if another choked-off shout was any indication.

Sebastian panted out, “More, Chris, god, more please,” so Chris added a second finger. He gave Sebastian a moment to make sure he was still onboard, pulled them almost out, then shoved all the way back in, curling up to press inward, setting a steady rhythm, and Sebastian quaked apart around him.

Chris liked doing this, always had. He liked the way he could make his partners lose themselves in his mouth, his hands, in what he could do for them. It made him feel powerful, knowing he was the reason. It made him feel humble when someone let him in enough to see their most intimate, unguarded selves. Not just sex, but connection. That’s what got Chris off the hardest. And there was no question that what they had here was more than just sex; he and Sebastian had both waited too long for this. He'd seen the look in Sebastian’s eyes when he took the chance and told Chris he wasn’t alone. Neither one of them was in this just to get laid.

No matter how mind-blowingly hot the sex was proving to be. Jesus.

Sebastian was twitching himself apart under Chris’s hands and mouth, gasping out sounds, the muscles in his thighs rock hard under Chris’s arms, trembling with the strain of holding himself still. One hand was fisted in the sheets, the other running restlessly over Chris’s shoulders and up into his hair. He looked like a debauched angel, breathtakingly beautiful and completely lost, entirely surrendered to the things Chris was doing to him. “I want you in me, Seb,” Chris murmured, licking at the head of Sebastian’s cock.

“Jesus, stop. _Stop_.” Sebastian’s voice was too high, ending on a choked-off sound. Both hands were on Chris’s head now, holding him still, Sebastian’s cock still in his mouth. “I am not fucking around here, Evans. If you meant what you just said, then, fuck, just don’t move for a second--”

Sebastian grabbed at the base of his cock and squeezed. Hard enough that Chris saw a wince flit over his face. Chris let Sebastian’s cock slide out of his mouth and pushed up higher on his elbows, careful not to touch anywhere. He whispered, “Easy,” then slipped his fingers out of Sebastian. Sebastian’s eyes were closed; he still had his fist clenched tight around his cock, and there was a line of concentrated determination between his brows as Chris watched him drag himself back from the edge.

It's possible he should have mentioned his plans to Sebastian sooner. 

Sebastian took four or five deep, shuddery breaths then opened his eyes, “Jesus, that escalated quickly.” Shaking his head, Sebastian grabbed at Chris, “Come back up here, then,” and pulled Chris up to his mouth. Chris felt the desperation, hot on his tongue. Sebastian kissed him like he was trying to channel all of his desire into this one thing, like he needed to focus everything into this one point of contact. He rolled them over and Chris relaxed under him, even though he was pretty far from anything like actual relaxation. But he really did want Sebastian to fuck him, so he held still, unwilling to trip Sebastian over the edge of his control by writhing under him. He held still and let Sebastian kiss him, and honestly if his own cock hadn't been so hard he was pretty sure he could do just this for the rest of his life and be happy about it.

Sebastian finally calmed down a bit, his breathing coming under control. He took a final deep breath, then pushed himself up and glared down at Chris. “I hate to be that guy, you know, the one who’s all bitchy while you’re actually still in bed with him, but, dude. The next time you wait until I am barely rational, ten seconds from coming with my dick down your throat, and then you announce that you want to be fucked? I will tie you to a bed somewhere and keep you on edge for _weeks_. We clear here, Evans?”

“Next time, huh?”

“That’s your takeaway right now? Really?”

Chris just grinned at him, then darted up. He grabbed just enough hair to make it work then licked quick and hot behind Sebastian’s ear, over the very place that made Sebastian go all twitchy and nonverbal earlier. He was back where he started before Sebastian had a chance to do more than shiver.

“So fucking obnoxious. You’re lucky you’re cute.” Sebastian smoothed his hands over Chris’s chest, slow and steady like he was grounding himself, eyes soft and luminous and Chris felt himself relaxing into it, eyes drifting shut, as relaxed as it was possible to be while this turned on.  Without warning Sebastian twisted both nipples between his fingertips. Hard. This time, it was Chris who felt himself try to levitate off the bed.

His brain buzzed with everything he wanted right this instant, but Sebastian was touching him slow and gentle again, hands gliding up and down his flanks. “I need to distract myself for a few more minutes,” he said, “so you’re just going to have to practice your patience. I’ll see if there isn’t something I can do to keep you occupied in the meantime.”

And oh, Chris knew that look on Sebastian’s face. It was the same one he'd worn when he found out that Mackie was the one who was responsible for a faked call sheet, telling him that thanks to a revised schedule he had a 5 AM call time on his day off. Mackie still wouldn’t share what Sebastian had done in retaliation, but whatever it had been Sebastian had grinned much like he was doing right now for at least a week.  

“You want this, don’t you? You’ve thought about it, my cock in your ass, fucking you. Taking you apart.” Soft, growly voice, Sebastian sounded like sex itself right now, filthy and delectable. He slid lower on Chris’s body, tongue slick and hot and when he set his teeth over Chris’s nipple, his tongue laving between nips, Chris felt it like a hook in his soul, pulling his most intimate desires out into the open.

“Spread your legs for me, Christopher,” Sebastian said, and Chris obeyed, sliding them wider as Sebastian moved down his body. Sebastian settled in between his thighs, mouthing up them. Long, gentle sweeps of his tongue, bright, stinging nips, his hands moved to spread Chris’s thighs even further apart, and all of it made Chris feel like he was coming undone around the things Sebastian was doing to him. Sebastian’s hands were under his hips now; he tipped them further up, giving Sebastian access to every part of him, letting him into all of the places where Chris had wanted him for so long.

Sebastian’s hands, warm and confident, were on Chris’s ass, spreading his cheeks. Chris only had a second to think _please_ before he felt Sebastian’s tongue licking warm behind his balls and then down to circle his hole. Before Chris’s heart had time to do more than stutter, Sebastian’s tongue was pushing inside and sparks went off behind his eyes, glittering delight that pulsed throughout his body. Like an afterthought Sebastian paused to tell him, “Keep your fucking hands off your dick; that’s mine.” and fuck fuck fuck. It felt so good, and Chris was going to die soon if Sebastian kept this up, and he didn’t even care.

Too soon Sebastian was kneeling between Chris’s spread legs, slicking his fingers. When he was done, one hand slippery between Chris’s legs the other warm and wet on his cock, Chris had to close his eyes and focus on not coming just from this. Sebastian murmured to him, telling him how good he felt, how much Sebastian wanted him, and Chris sank into it, sliding into a place where everything he knew was here and now, all of his senses focused into this small space, in this one moment in time. And all of it had Sebastian’s name. Had for a long time now, and no use hiding it any longer.

He could feel Sebastian’s cock pushing up against his ass, and he grabbed the back of his thighs, opening himself even more, wanting everything that Sebastian could give him, needing it like he needed his next breath. He felt Sebastian slide in, slower than Chris wanted, but still, he was here, in Chris’s bed, in his body, and Chris closed his eyes for a minute, just a second to catch up with all of the sensations, the emotions spiraling through his mind and body.

Sebastian dropped onto his elbows, leaning close, “Okay? Do you need a second?”

“No, Seb, I’m good. So good, god,” Chris said. Reaching up with his right hand, he tugged Sebastian within kissing distance. “Come on,” he said, grabbing Sebastian’s ass and pulling at him. “I want to feel this all day tomorrow. Wanna think about you fucking me, wanna feel it every time I move.”

“ _Fuck me.”_

“I’m trying,” Chris laughed against his mouth. “Now get going,” he said, slapping Sebastian’s ass.

Sebastian crushed his mouth to Chris’s, hot and hungry,and Chris kissed him back, sucking on Sebastian’s tongue, fighting to keep his eyes open. Because he had to see, had to know how Sebastian looked in this moment. Wanted to remember that tomorrow in his mind the way he wanted to remember it in his body, to know bone-deep, body and soul, that he was Sebastian’s.  

And then it was perfect; Sebastian was driving into his body, and Chris wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s thighs, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. Neither of them was going to last long. They’d teased this out too long, both in years and in the hours they’d spent tonight. Chris groped around in the bed until he found the lube. He squirted some out on Sebastian’s lower back, sliding it into the crack of his ass, pressing his index finger into Sebastian. He slid in and out with the rhythm, and Sebastian groaned each time. Chris’s other hand was threaded into Sebastian’s hair, holding him where Chris could kiss him, could taste the heat that surged between their bodies.  

Sebastian reached behind himself and slicked up his hand, then grabbed Chris’s cock in his fist. Hard, fast strokes, Sebastian timed them to the thrusts into Chris's body. Chris heard the bed, the mattress thumping loudly against the headboard, felt his pulse pounding out the same rhythm, and he fell into it, felt the pressure swelling, knew he was almost there. “I’m close, Seb, fuck, harder, god, you’re so gorgeous, you’re amazing, all I’ve wanted, so long…” Words were spilling out but he had no idea what he was saying anymore, only knew the feeling curling inside, the way Sebastian looked above him. Gorgeous with his hair in his face, his eyes soft in a way Chris had never seen.

Sebastian shivered hard; he pushed his hand up under Chris’s back to grab his shoulder. Using that leverage he fucked into Chris even harder, deep and perfect, each thrust hitting right where he needed, the sparks flickering throughout his body. Chris pulled Sebastian back to his mouth, kissing him with everything he felt, swallowing each gasp and moan. Chris reached for Sebastian’s hand around his cock, and Sebastian threaded his fingers through Chris’s, giving Chris a hot, wet tunnel to fuck into.

“Come for me, Chris,” Sebastian growled, voice like velvet right by his ear. A few more pulses of light shimmered through his body and then he was coming, pleasure he felt down to his toes, white noise blanking out his mind. He felt Sebastian thrust twice more, then he stilled above him and Chris fought his eyes open, because he had to see this, had to commit it to memory.

“My god, Seb, look at you,” Chris choked out. Sebastian was utterly beautiful, unguarded and honest, looking at Chris like he was something precious, something that belonged to Sebastian alone. Chris’s body shuddered hard trying to come again, just from what he saw. Sebastian was back at his mouth, kissing him like he was being claimed. Chris kissed him right back, trying to convey how much what they’ve just done meant to him. Slowly they both came down, kisses becoming languid and sweet, until finally, Sebastian collapsed onto Chris, threading their legs together, his head resting on Chris’s shoulder. Chris laced their fingers together, and rubbed his thumb back and forth, the gesture felt both new and like he'd done it for years.

Sebastian was heavy on his chest, sweaty and smiling and content, and he looked so completely fucked out that Chris wanted to call the paps just so everyone in the world could see. Look. I did this. Me.

Sebastian poked his ribs with a lazy finger, “What are you thinking? You have the oddest smile, right now.”

“Oh nothing, just wishing for a paparazzi to fall from the sky and land out on the balcony.”

“Why?” Sebastian tilted his head a bit sideways and raised an eyebrow at him, but otherwise, he didn't move.

“Because I’ve never seen anything as spectacular as you look right now, and I’m kinda proud of the fact I had something to do with that. Might kinda want the world to see it.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and smiled at him, but he blushed just a bit. He looked so pleased though that Chris decided not to mention it, just smoothed Sebastian’s hair off of his face, toying with the sweaty strands, combing them through his fingers. They laid like that for a few minutes, then Sebastian’s eyes slid closed, his breath slowing down as he drifted off. Chris took a minute to be grateful for what fate had given him, to appreciate a stupid thunderstorm and more stupid humidity.

If he were a really good person Chris would wake Sebastian up and get them both into the shower, but honestly, that seemed like too much trouble. They were both going to have to sleep in Sebastian’s room as it was because his bed was so trashed, and he really wasn’t awake enough for showers, redressing, and moving, so Chris wrapped his arms around Sebastian and let his own eyes close, let himself fall asleep. He was a good enough person for Sebastian, and that’s all that really mattered.


End file.
